


From Russia With Love

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel, at 12 years old, goes to study abroad and stays with an American host family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was probably all over the place, my apologies. I did the best I could lol, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't know why this came to mind but it did. So I wrote it. Obviously lol. Enjoy! :)

Pavel woke up shivering from the coldness of his country and threw on his robe and slippers. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter for breakfast and jumped startled when his mom came in.

"Good morning Pasha. Don't you want something bigger for breakfast?"

He shook his head and sat down to eat silently. Galina sat next to him and patted his back.

"Pavel, what's wrong? You're being awfully silent today."

He looked up at her with his lip between his teeth and gave her the paper he kept in his pocket for a week from school. Galina took it and smiled.

"This would be good for you. You've always wanted to travel. Why are you so worried?"

He hid his face in his arms on the table embarrassed of showing his tears. He was supposed to be a strong Russian man. Galina pulled him into her chest and stroked the hair from his forehead.

"Pasha, baby, tell Mama what's wrong."

He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I don't know English, and they want me to stay with an American family. In America. I'm screwed."

Valeri walked in and lightly smacked him across the arm.

"Pavel you're not screwed. The family that will take you in understands this and will do whatever they can to make sure you're comfortable. Don't talk like that."

He nodded, wiping tears off his cheeks and went to his room to pack his bags to leave for America. Valeri followed him up and handed him a list of what to pack.

"You're going to be fine. They'll take good care of you."

Pasha packed and let himself be taken to the airport.

"Miss you Mama, Papa. Talk to you on the phone and through Skype."

They embraced and he got on the plane hiding in the back and let his tears fall. The plane ride was horrible. It was cold, the turbulence was awful, and he felt so sick to his stomach from the ride, and being away from home. He finally fell asleep after much fighting himself. He was awoken by a knee to the side and he gasped in shock and a little pain.

"Pardon me, you were in my way."

Pavel rolled his eyes once he left and got out of his seat to go get his passport and such checked. His heart rate picked up as his went through the line and finally set his passport on the counter. The young woman behind the counter stared at it and flipped through it.

"NEXT!"

Pavel could barely understand any English and it freaked him out a little. He took back his papers and went to baggage claim to grab his bags. He was already in tears at the bad experience at the passport counter. He grabbed his bags and turned around to face a family of four smiling at him. He waved and was as stiff as a board. They walked over, the two siblings slapping at each other with the father yelling things in English. The mother gave him a sympathetic look and gently took his bags.

"Know you don't speak English...try to help you understand."

He strained to understand and nodded semi comprehending it. They led him to their car and drove him "home". They took his bags inside and him as well. 

"Pavel, I'm Mark, your host father for these next few months. And this is Jessica, my wife. And our two kids, Tyler and Jasmine."

They let him think about that for a few minute until he nodded in understanding.

"What's your last name, Pavel?"

He felt his face light on fire at being asked a question that required an answer and froze for a moment.

"Datsyuk."

He chuckled and showed him his room. 

"That's what I thought, but I never knew how to pronounce it."

He sat on his bed and stared at the floor not knowing what was expected from him.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. You're free to roam the house if you'd like."

He left the door open and went downstairs to watch the hockey game going on. Pavel, shy and not wanting to be noticed much, went downstairs and sat behind the couch to watch the game with him. It was really hard to understand what they were saying, but he knew hockey. He wanted to be in the KHL when he turned 18. It was only about six years away. He had a great, but strict coach back in Russia. He let his mind wander until he was jerked out of it by Jessica, annoucing dinner was ready. He followed behind all of them, not wanting to be rude.

"Pavel sweetie, you can go get your food first. You're the guest of this house."

He shook his head being the shy young boy he was and backed up against the kitchen wall with his head down. They served themselves and went into the living room, which shocked him a little bit. He shrugged it off, and filled his plate a quarter of the way full and sat at the table to eat. Jessica walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Pavel hon, you didn't eat much. And you're welcome to come sit with us."

She got him another bowl of chicken soup and sat with him stroking his hair like he was her child. He stared at the table and ate silently not wanting to turn down the meal that was placed in front of him. Tyler ran out to him in awe and grabbed his arm.

"I play with you!"

He couldn't help but smile at the little rascal and excused himself from the table to follow him. He was taken to his room and the little boy handed him a toy car before sitting down on his mat and racing the car along the printed streets. Pavel burst into laughter because he reminded him of himself as a child. It startled Tyler and he bawled.

"MOMMY!"

Pavel chewed on his lip and gently scooped him up in his arms trying to comfort him. His heart was racing in fear of being punished and it also broke at the tears of his temporary brother. 

"Shh, I sorry."

Mark came in the room and crossed his arms.

"What happened?"

He started to panic at his lack of English and spluttered.

"He...remind me of...myself when little. I laugh and he cry."

Mark picked Tyler up and sat him down in his crib with a pacifier before turning back to Pavel. 

"Come here."

He picked himself off the floor and walked over to him, hands behind his back.

"Yes sir?"

Mark pulled him into the hug he didn't expect.

"It's alright. You're not in trouble. He was really tired and fussy already. Why don't you head downstairs and help Jessi in the kitchen."

Pavel quickly went downstairs and washed and dried the dishes without being asked. Jessica gave him a hug when he was done and sent him off to shower and go to bed. Once he was through with his shower, he unpacked his family picture and put it on his nightstand, and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.


End file.
